Biographies about the Koopalings
by FoxWolf64
Summary: The koopalings are one of the most beloved koopalings in the Mario franchise, and I'm making bios about them! Read them, and see what you think! (NOTE TO BJ FANS: If you are about to attack me about my Bowser Jr. profile description, I ask you to hold back. This is when he is younger and more naive, and he eventually grows up, so don't go straight to the throat with this one.)


**Koopaling Biographies**

Following my Life in Bowser's Castle series, I've decided to write my own personal bios for each koopaling. It will include Bowser Jr., and will go in order from youngest to oldest, in my own fanon birth order (the same as most others, except Lemmy and Roy are switched, and Lemmy is twins with Iggy. Enjoy!

Name: Lawrence Andrew Koopa

Aliases: Larry, Cheatsy, Sneakster

Age: 7

Sex: Male

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Cyan

Shell: Cyan

Number of Visible Fangs: 2

Personality: Cocky, sarcastic, cynical, and arrogant

Role in Koopa Troop: Director of Security

Lawrence Koopa, known largely as Larry, is one of the most deceptive and cynical koopalings. Despite his young age, he is very sly and cunning, and defeats his enemies mostly by games of the mind. He has no need of any physical advantages, as he choses the average flame projectile to fire from his wand. On other notes, he has taken an interest in tennis, owning a personal tennis racket given by Bowser on his 6th birthday.

Name: Morton Garrett Koopa Junior

Aliases: BigMouth, Fatso

Age: 8

Sex: Male

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black

Shell: Black

Number of Visible Fangs: 4

Personality: Cranky, eager, and an overthinker

Role in Koopa Troop: Grand Admiral

Morton Koopa Jr. was named after his grandfather for his unmistakable appearance to him. The star on his eye is simply a birthmark, and the cause for his darker skin is unknown. He is one of the strongest of the koopalings, and althought he is only 8, he is one of the largest. His methods of attack vary. Many times, he choses the traditional wand, but has learned to create spiked boulders from it.

Name: Gwendolyn Orlean Koopa

Aliases: Wendy, Kootie Pie, Brat

Age: 10

Sex: Female  
>Eyes: Blue<p>

Hair: N/A

Shell: Pink

Number of Visible Fangs: 0

Personality: Sassy, disinterested, and rude

Role in Koopa Troop: Treasurer

Wendy O. Koopa is the only female of the koopalings, and life with the other 6 has tired her out. She is well-known for her attitude, acute responses and insults, and nonchalant towards service to her kingdom. Her wand is able to create rings, sometimes used to bounce off walls, other times to trap enemies inside them. She is also a skilled swimmer, shown to be very effective in water. She reads tabloids about celebrities and new trends just because nothing else interests her.

Name: Eugene Porter Koopa

Aliases: Iggy, Hip, Geek

Age: 11

Sex: Male

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Green

Shell: Green

Number of Visible Fangs: 4

Personality: Quiet, antisocial, and nerdy

Role in Koopa Troop: Artillery Director

Iggy Koopa is known widely as the nerd of the koopalings, knowing things that not many else are aware of. This ability has made him extremely valuable to the Koopa Troop, and since an incident at Bowser's Castle, has been interested in inventing, making him artillery director of the Koopa Troop. In battle, he is able to use antigravity, and mostly uses normal wand attacks. He is also shown to have a connection with animals, adopting a large chain chomp he named Carnage, whom he used many times in battle with Mario. He is also very antisocial, often playing Mario games and making Mario commit suicide.

Name: Leonard Nostradamus Koopa

Aliases: Lemmy, Hop, Motivational Coach

Age: 11

Sex: Male

Eyes: Black

Hair: Rainbow

Shell: Orange

Number of Visible Fangs: 0

Personality: Optimistic, cheerful, and social

Role in Koopa Troop: Training advisor

Lemmy Koopa is always an encouraging sight to see, for both residents of Koopa Country or the Mushroom Kingdom. His positive attitude and happy-go-lucky nature has caught him the attention of many. In battle, he shows of his acrobatic skills, balancing on circus balls and generating more from his wand. He has long dreamed of getting a career in the circus, but his role in the military has him caught in the middle. He is the exact opposite of his twin Iggy: social, confident, and a ray of sunshine.

Name: Roy Gregory Koopa

Aliases: Bully, Jock

Age: 12

Sex: Male

Eyes: Unknown

Hair: N/A

Shell: Purple

Number of visible fangs: 2

Personality: Jocky, confident, and conceited

Role in Koopa Troop: Minister of War

Roy Koopa has never been seen in the public without sunglasses. Rumors even say that he doesn't have eyes. However, Roy was born with an eye condition where his eyes are extremely sensitive to light, so he must always wear sunglasses during daytime. He uses different battle techniques every time. Sometimes he just uses a wand, others he is able to ground pound. In one battle, he has used a bill blaster. He is known to be one of the meanest koopalings, joshing his siblings around, but caring for them in times of crisis.

Name: Ludwig von Koopa

Aliases: Kooky

Age: 14

Sex: Male

Eyes: Black

Hair: Navy

Shell: Navy

Number of visible fangs: 1

Personality: Cruel, intelligent, and merciless

Role in Koopa Troop: Strategic Director

Ludwig von Koopa, the oldest of the koopalings, is the most cunning and clever of the koopalings. He is always one step ahead of the Mario brothers, waiting for each move, knowing exactly what is going to happen next. He has learned to flutter jump thanks to his fiancée Karma, and uses it many times in battle. His projectiles also can split into multiples or follow their target. He has also learned to breathe fire, shoot lightning, and create duplicates of himself. He has since been interested in the art of music, composing symphonies for His Dreadfulness, King Bowser.

Name: Bowser Napoleon Koopa Junior

Aliases: Junior

Age: 2

Sex: Male

Eyes: Black

Hair: Red

Shell: Green

Number of visible fangs: 1

Personality: Childish, innocent, and bratty

Role in Koopa Troop: Second in Command and Heir to His Vulgarness's royal throne

Bowser Koopa Junior is the youngest of the koopalings, and for unknown reasons has been chosen as Bowser's heir. Controversy has spread that the oldest 7 koopalings are not Bowser's children, but has been proven wrong. Junior uses many methods of attack, ranging from clown cars, to using other organisms, to giant robots. He is extremely lazy, letting his methods of attack do his work for him. Rarely does he ever fight the Mario bros 1-on-1. His cowardess has prevented him from doing so.

Well, that's it on my bios for the koopalings! If you liked it, please leave a review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you!


End file.
